


Game Night

by why-the-hell-do-i-write (stillwater_writes)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness, more pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwater_writes/pseuds/why-the-hell-do-i-write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from the old blog! This one could have been sad, but I decided to make it silly. Just Gabe and Jack being competitive and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt phrase was 'Give Up' and paring reaper76. I may post the angst that came to mind with this prompt as well, I don't know. I'll link the ask at the end again!

“Admit it. You’ll never win!”

“Never! I won’t give up!” Gabe grins, that is exactly what he was expecting to hear.

“Your loss then.” His fingers fly over the controller, making his character perform a complicated combo, all ending in a nasty right hook. **K.O!** the announcer voice yells as Jack drops the controller with a moan, burring his head in his hands.

“Come on Gabe! I was so close!” He only gets and affectionate laugh in return which makes Jack sigh. “How many times is it now?”

“Last round was thirty five.” Jack groans.

“This isn’t fair! You had your entire family to play against! And I’ve never even seen a game system before in my life!” Still laughing slightly, Gabe wraps his arms around the sulking man’s shoulders.

“Come one, you know it takes time to get a feel for this game. And like you said, you’ve never played it before. So how about we stop for now, huh? Give up for now. We can do this another day.” Jack’s head snaps up, a competitive fire burning in his eyes.

“No way in hell. We’re playing until I win. I don’t care how long it takes. I won’t give up.” Gabe sighs good-naturedly, planting a kiss in Jack’s cheek before picking up his own discarded controller, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Just don’t expect me to go any easier on you.” Jack only grunts slightly in return, his gaze completely focused on the screen and little figures fighting on it. Gabe only laughs in return while his character throws Jack’s off the screen for the thirty seventh time.

**Author's Note:**

> http://why-the-hell-did-i-make-this.tumblr.com/post/147999203663/reaper76-93 Here's the link! And they're more or less playing OW's in-universe version of Smash Bros.


End file.
